Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: The Three Musketeers
by Magic Detective
Summary: Parody of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: the Three Musketeers. Oh, a force parody! How exciting! SonicxAmy, ShadowxRouge, SilverxBlaze, ScourgexFiona


**Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: The Three Musketeers**

**Chapter 1: All For One**

**Mana: Alright, guys! I'm announcing the roles! For Pete and his henchmen, Scourge along with the Destructix-**

**Predator Hawk and Lighting Lynx: Got it!**

**St. Simian: Oh boy!**

**Flying Frog: Cool!**

**Scourge and Fiona: Why us?**

**Mana: You fit well! For the Singing Turtle, Antoine-**

**Antoine: I'm really doing it?**

**Mana: Yes! For Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle, Amy, Rouge, and Blaze-**

**Blaze: I have to work with him?**

**Amy and Rouge: We're princesses?**

**Mana: Yep! And for the main stars, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver! Now-**

**Shadow: I'M NOT SINGING!**

**Sonic: AND I'M NOT KISSING AMY!**

**Silver: Why I am the only one who is fine with my part?**

**Mana: Well, too bad! I got enough embarrassing stuff on you two! Now, places people! Or else!**

* * *

><p>Antoine gets up on stage in a black hat like the turtle and starts narrating. "Our story starts in Mobius. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are three hedgehogs. Sonic dreams about him and his brothers becoming great musketeers. However, Shadow and Silver keep saying they wouldn't, and it started to become more truer as years went by."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: Brothers?<strong>

**Mana: It fits the story!**

* * *

><p>Antoine gets out a guitar. "Well, for them to become great musketeers, they have to learn the meaning of the musketeer motto: All for One and One for All! Speaking of that, I have a song for it!"<p>

He starts playing the guitar and various Sonic boys in musketeer outfits enter on horses, singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: No offense, Antoine, but you're a bad guitar player!<strong>

**Mana: Get into your costume, Sonic!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Musketeers: All for one, hey!<strong>_

_**Tails: All for one and one for all!**_

_**Musketeers: Musketeers sing…**_

_**Ash: All for one and one for all!**_

_**Musketeers: If you dare to,  
>Cross our path prepare to fall,<br>'cause we'll fight you  
>All for one and one for all!<strong>_

Soon the musketeers go into a courtyard that is outside the palace of Princess Amy, the daughter of Queen Sally, and the ruler of Mobius. In the courtyard everyone was training. Scourge, in a musketeer outfit, including the ones at just arrived, saluted their superior who was standing close by. He looked as more began to sing.

_**And all for one and one for all,  
>And all for one and all…<strong>_

Scourge rolled his eyes as he watched them. It will be time before he no longer have use to these fools. The musketeers sung the music as they practiced their sword fighting for battle.

_**So if you think you'd care  
>To kick some derriere,<br>You know that as a musketeer  
>You'd be so fearsome.<br>If you believe you're strong,  
>Come and join our family.<br>Soon we'll make sure  
>You're a musketeer!<strong>_

During the practice, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver watched from a small window in the basement, each wearing a janitor outfit. Sonic smiled as he watched the musketeers practice.

The blue hedgehog said happily, "Isn't it great? It will be us someday, I just know it. I can feel it."

"Yeah right!" Sonic's brothers said in denial as they watch as the musketeers continued singing Antoine's song.

_**Musketeers: All for one, hey!  
><strong>_**__**Warriors of honor hear my call.  
>Musketeers sing…<strong>__**

_**Knuckles: All for one and one for all!**_

_**Musketeers: All for one, hey!  
>All for one and one for all!<br>All for one, hey!**_

It was time for the finale. The musketeers crowed up and formed the symbol on the royal musketeers, getting Sonic all excited.

_**And all for one and one for all!  
>And all for one and one for all!<br>And all for one and all…**_

Antoine popped out and finished singing the song.

_**Antoine: All for one and…  
>One for all!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Mana: Well, that's the first part. Come back soon!<strong>


End file.
